An enterprise search system performs searches within an enterprise, such as a business, an organization, an association, or a firm. The enterprise search system indexes data and documents from a variety of sources within the enterprise. Example sources include, but are not limited to, document management systems, intranets, email, instant messages, and databases. Through the enterprise search system, a defined group of search requestors (e.g., employees) is allowed to search for documents and information.
Typically, the search results are presented to the search requestor in a list form that includes a list of ranked results. The ranked results are often ordered based on a determined relevance to the terms in the search query (e.g., the likelihood that the result is what the search requestor is looking for). Different types of documents that are produced by different authors and are obtained from different sources or sites are interleaved in the ranked results. The search requestor must go through the list and examine the titles, the document types, the sources, and if provided, a brief abstract or snippet of each result to determine which results are of interest or relevance to the search requestor. This process of reviewing the ranked search results can be inefficient, time consuming, and frustrating when the ranked results does not include many interesting or relevant results.